Disney Thriller
Disney Thriller is first Disney weapon fighting game developed by Namco Bandai Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios. From the creators of Soul Calibur. Coming this fall to new generation: PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Wii U. Main Menu *Single Player **Story Mode **Ladder Mode **Tag Ladder Mode **Single Fight Mode **Practice Mode *Multiplayer **Versus Mode **Online Mode *Options **Sound **Music **Effects **Voice *Extras **Character Creation **Disney Castle Archives **Buy/Download Content (PlayStation Network/Xbox Live) **Credits Playable Characters Disney Heroes #Pinocchio (Pinocchio) #Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) #Penny (The Rescuers) #Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) #Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) #Taran (The Black Cauldron) #Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) #Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) #Alice (Alice in Wonderland) #Peter Pan (Peter Pan) #Mowgli (The Jungle Book) #Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) #John Silver (Treasure Planet) #Aladdin (Aladdin) #Jasmine (Aladdin) #Hercules (Hercules) #Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Mulan (Mulan) #Mushu (Mulan) #Elliot the Dragon (Pete's Dragon) #Ariel (The Little Mermaid) #Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) #Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) #Simba (The Lion King) #Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) #Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) #Beast (Beauty and the Beast) #Belle (Beauty and the Beast) #Tarzan (Tarzan) #Pocahontas (Pocahontas) #Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) #Bernard (The Rescuers) #Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) #Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) #Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) #Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) #Jaq (Cinderella) #Gus (Cinderella) #Robin Hood (Robin Hood) #Maid Marian (Robin Hood) #Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) #José Cariosa (Salmons Amigos) #Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) #Jack Skillington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean franchise) #Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy) #Kermit the Frog (The Muppets franchise) #The Great Gonzo (The Muppets franchise) #Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Sora (Kingdom Hearts franchise) #Riku (Kingdom Hearts franchise) #Kairi (Kingdom Hearts franchise) #Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Pasadena O'Possum (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Hiro Hamada (Big Hiro 6) #Baymax (Big Hero 6) #Gingereena Puckett (Gingereena) #Melanie Setori (Gingereena) Disney Villains #Stromboli (Pinocchio) #Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) #Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) #Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) #The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) #Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) #The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) #Creeper (The Black Cauldron) #Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) #Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) #Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) #Captain Hook (Peter Pan) #Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) #Chernabog (Fantasia) #Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) #The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) #Jack-in-the-Box (Fantasia 2000) #Scroop (Treasure Planet) #Jafar (Aladdin) #Hades (Hercules) #Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Shan-Yu (Mulan) #Ursula (The Little Mermaid) #Scar (The Lion King) #Doctor Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) #Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) #LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) #Clayton (Tarzan) #Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) #Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) #Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) #King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) #Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) #Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) #Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) #Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) #Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) #Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) #Prince John (Robin Hood) #Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) #Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean franchise) #Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean franchise) #CLU (Tron: Legacy) #Constantine the Frog (Muppets: Most Wanted) #Pete (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts franchise) #Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts franchise) #Ansem (Kingdom Hearts franchise) #Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts franchise) #Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Dr. N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #N-Trance (Crash Bandicoot franchise) #Yokai (Big Hero 6) #The Fujitas (Big Hero 6) #Marissa Witchley (Gingereena) #Misery Twins (Gingereena) #Courtney Bertinelli (Gingereena) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossover game